


The Phone Call

by purplesocrates



Series: Tied up [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Continuation of the Tied up series.  This seems to be getting longer and longer! Ideas keep popping in my head! 
Will calls Hannibal as requested and masturbation inevitably follows.





	

Hannibal was walking around his office waiting for Will to call. His hand lingered over the Ladder and he smiled. Will had gone home yesterday after spending the weekend at his house, the images of the things they had done were still fresh in Hannibal's mind, Will's arched back and his own moans. Also when they had led in bed together talking and occasionally laughing. Hannibal smiled. 

Hannibal walked away from the Ladder and went to pour himself some whiskey from the bottle he had bought earlier, a reminder of Will. He tasted the strong liquor and sighed, it did not taste as good without Will having drunk from the same glass. He sat down at his desk and looked at his phone and smiled. 

"Hello Will. What are you doing?" That infuriating tone again, Hannibal said as he answered. 

"You know what I'm doing Hannibal." Will responded on the other end of the phone exasperated.

"Are you at home?" Hannibal asked and Will could hear the smirk.

"Yes." Will responded. "Where are you?"

"My office." Hannibal said and leaned back in his desk chair. "At my desk waiting for your call."  
Will moaned slightly and bit his lip. Hannibal smiled.

That conversational tone was really annoying. "What were you doing while you waited?" Will asked, hearing Hannibal's voice was getting him excited though he couldn't deny it his cock was getting hard at the sound of his own name on Hannibal's lips.

"I was looking at the Ladder earlier and reminiscing in my mind. The glorious sight of you tied to it." Hannibal said still with that conversational tone, it belied Hannibal's own growing erection.

"You also looked divine tied to it." Will said trying not to sound as breathless as felt.

Hannibal smiled "you like tying me to things though don't you?" Hannibal said and smirked.

"Oh god yes." Will said and did sound breathless that time. "What else were you doing while you waited for me?"

Hannibal looked at the glass of whiskey and took a sip. "I was drinking whiskey remembering how it tasted in your mouth when I kissed you in my kitchen."

Will smiled "I'm thinking about how you like to drink from my glass before I do."

"You like that I do that." Hannibal's tone was still annoyingly conversational, they may as well have been discussing the weather. "Do you know why I do that?"

"Yes." Will said. "I do like it." Will's stroked his cock the way Hannibal had in the bath they shared, fingers lightly stroking the side. "Tell me why you do it?"

"I like to possess you I like you to know that I possess you." Hannibal said and oh god did he want to possess Will.

Will smiled and bucked against his own ministrations at the thought of being possessed by Hannibal. 

"Does it taste as good?" Will asked. "Without me there."

"No." Hannibal said.  
Will smiled and moaned again touching himself a bit faster. "Look on the small table with the stag." Will said.

Hannibal's eyes immediately saw what Will meant. There was a glass tumbler with whiskey in it. Hannibal got up and walked towards it he carefully picked it up, still holding the phone to his ear he smelt the glass and smiled. "A present." Will said.

"You drank from this glass?" Hannibal's conversational tone slipping now to something a bit more animalistic. "When did you do this?"

Will smiled oh how he loved to undo Hannibal. "Earlier before I went home I stopped by your office, I know how to pick locks. I poured myself a glass of your whiskey drank some and then left the rest for you."

Hannibal walked back to the desk and sat on the edge of it holding the glass out in front of him marvelling at it. He then took a sip and could taste Will, he moaned appreciatively. "Thank you Will." Hannibal said.

Will was imagining Hannibal in his immaculate suit drinking from the whiskey glass and he also moaned. When Will had seen Hannibal earlier at the FBI he was sure that everyone would know, they both acted as if everything was as it had been but Will felt like everyone could see the connection between them, he could see it like a line of yellow light tethering them to each other. He could feel it now down this phone line.

"My pleasure." Will responded. "Are you drinking from it?"

"Of course." Hannibal said and took another divine sip.

"What are you doing?" Hannibal said shifting his weight in the desk in anticipation of the answer. He could hear the change in Will's breathing. 

"I'm led in my bed with my hand down my trousers thinking about you standing opposite me wet from a bath we shared, your cock hard and long in front of you." Will said and it really was a stunning image, he moaned again as he got harder. "I also just bit my lower lip."

Hannibal closed his eyes as he listened to Will's voice. He loved having Will be like this. "Go on." Hannibal said listening to every breath and moan. 

"I'm stroking my cock with my fingers like you did to me in the bath we shared." Will said, his voice was so wanton with desire it made Hannibal lick his lips.

"Does it feel good?" Hannibal asked.

"Yes." Will said. 

Hannibal moaned this time. "Go on." He just about managed, he himself was getting hard now.

"I am stroking myself thinking about you tied to your own bed, prone and open just for me." Will said and Hannibal moaned again. "I am thinking about how I tied you to your own ladder in your office. How you looked stretched out and naked in front of me. I am thinking about you looking undone as you came. I am stroking myself harder now thinking about how hard you must be getting right now in your office, how that large cock of yours much be straining against those expensive suit trousers." Hannibal moaned he really was getting very hard now and was indeed straining against his expensive suit trousers.

"Are you going to touch yourself too Dr Lecter, as I'm not there to do it for you." Will said it was taking all of his willpower to keep in control he wanted to annoy Hannibal with his conversational tone for once.

"Is that what you want Will?" Hannibal saying his name like that almost made Will come there and then.

"Yes." Will responded,

"First put one of your fingers inside yourself and think of how I fucked you in my bathroom." Oh god Will thought, Hannibal really was very good at this.

"Okay hold on I need to put you on speaker phone and then remove my trousers and my underwear." Will said this as matter of factly as he could while being fully aware he was driving Hannibal crazy. Will stood up put the phone on speaker and put it on his bedside table. He then took his trousers and boxers off and led back on the bed, he had the lube ready and began to put one finger inside himself and one on his cock as per Hannibal's request. 

Hannibal could hear Will make the same moan he made in Hannibal's bathroom. The image of Will touching himself in front of Hannibal was in the forefront of his mind. Hannibal moaned, his eyes still closed. 

"Are you ready for a second finger my sweet boy?" Hannibal said and heard Will's breath hitch.

"Oh god yes." Will said and inserted a second finger. "Are you enjoying this Doctor Lecter?" How Hannibal enjoyed having Will call him that.

"Perhaps a third finger as you say my name? That I will certainly enjoy." Hannibal said.

Will obliged and moaned "Hannibal" as he inserted the third finger. 

"I am getting very hard at the thought of you Will Graham. I can hear you are also enjoying yourself. Remember you can't come until I give you permission." Hannibal said and opened his eyes, he took another sip of whiskey imagining the taste of Will inside him.

Will smiled and quickened up the pace at which he was touching himself. "Anytime you want to give that permission?"

Hannibal smiled. "Not yet. Tell me Will how does it feel to be touching yourself like this, for me? Does it feel good my sweet boy? Do you like it when I call you 'boy'?" 

Will was getting very close to coming now and was biting his lower lip and moaning. Hannibal was also very hard. "Yes. Oh god yes I do." Will said he did like it despite himself. How did Hannibal always know what Will would like?

"I'm glad, I like to call you 'my boy', I like that you touch yourself, put your fingers inside yourself for me." Hannibal said keeping his voice as calm as he could. 

"Anything, anything you want." Will said as his back arched up, this really was amazing.

"What did you want Will?" Hannibal asked. "Do you want to tie me to something?" 

Oh god Will thought this is divine torture. Will was moving his fingers inside himself stretching himself out in the same way Hannibal had before he fucked Will in the bathroom, at the same time he was stroking his cock his eyes closed with the image of Hannibal's back stretched out when he had tied him to the Ladder in his office. Will could not stand this for much longer and Hannibal smiled. 

"Are you going to come for me my sweet boy?" Hannibal said.

Will moaned and imagined Hannibal smiling with his eyes rolled back in his head touching himself sat in his office chair and moaned again. Cum spilling on to those expensive suit trousers all because of Will.

 

"Can I come? Please tell me I can come?" Will's self control was really starting to waver now.

"You may come with my name on your lips." Hannibal said, Will's whole body pulsating.  
Will was very close to coming. "Come William, come for me." Hannibal said. "Say it my boy say it and come for me."

Will felt the hot white fire through him and before he could stop himself the words came out of his mouth at the same time as his own seed spilled into his hand. "Oh god, Hannibal, oh god." 

They were both silent for a moment just listening to the other one breathe.

"Very good Will, very good." Hannibal said and Will moaned again.

"How good have I been?" Will said. "Good enough to tie you to something again when I see you tomorrow?" 

"Exquisitely good as always." Hannibal said. "Rest now I look forward to your call tomorrow." Hannibal said and hung up on Will not answering his question. The answer was of course yes, Hannibal looked forward to it. 

Hannibal was painfully hard and let out a moan when he hung up the phone, oh god that boy was good he thought. Will on his bed touching himself for him was so divine. Hannibal drank the rest of the whiskey in the glass put it down on the desk, he placed his phone next to it. Hannibal undid his own trousers and put his hand on his own very hard cock and started to jerk himself off in fast and fluid motions. He was thinking of Will, he looked at the Ladder in his office and moaned oh god he thought that boy was beautiful. When he was about to come he used the tissues he had placed on his desk so that he didn't get any on his suit.

He then noticed Will was calling him again. He cleaned himself up and took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Next time." Will said in an infuriating conversational tone. "I want you to ruin those expensive suit trousers." Will hung up and Hannibal moaned and wondered who had really had lost control.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Also please feel free to give me prompts. My tumblr is  
> https://purplesocrates.tumblr.com  
> Feel free to give me a follow and reblog anything and I will follow you back. 
> 
> Thank you xx


End file.
